Bridge Over Troubled Water
by Cyberwolf
Summary: A take on what Heero's past could have been like, set to a song. Plus: news on Edsa Dos. Viva la revolucion!! Heero: That isn't really approriate, you know. Cy: >_


Note: this will be tied into a possible-origin-of-Heero fic I'll write. Here, Heero's six, just lost his family, and Adin Lowe-a master assassin-has just found him standing in the rain, took him home, and tucked him into bed. 

* * *

_When you're weary, feeling small,_

shot of a six-year-old Heero lying on his side, curled up in a fetal position> 

_When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;_

A triangle of dim light suddenly falls over his tiny form. The shadow of a man appears in the light> 

_I'm on your side. When times get rough_

Adin comes closer, close enough to enfold the crying child in an embrace> 

_And friends just can't be found,_

Heero winces away from the tall man, not trusting him> 

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

Adin sighs, and pats Heero's shoulder> 

_I will lay me down._

He turns to leave, and one of Heero's eyes flies open, watching as Adin leaves> 

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

Next day: Heero is picking listlessly at a plate of food in front of him. Adin is on the other side of the table, explaining that from now on he will be training Heero in Adin's field of trade-assassination> 

_I will lay me down._

_When you're down and out,_

Next week: Heero is training in hand-to-hand combat. Adin walks around him, critiquing his stance and moves. Grimly, Heero shifts his balance as directed and repeats the routine. As he does a tornado kick, he loses his balance and falls. He stays still for a moment, then bolts out the door> 

_When you're on the street,_

His little face tearful and unhappy, Heero runs through the streets of the city, bumping into many people. One fat matron he knocked down yells after the young waif, waving her fist> 

_When evening falls so hard_

After what feels like hours of running, Heero halts. Tears running down his face freely now, he slumps down against the doorframe of an abandoned building. He draws his knees up to his chest and sobs, wrapping arms around himself to protect against the twilight chill> 

_I will comfort you_

Hours later, an emotionally-drained Heero has fallen asleep, his arms still around his knees, face tear-stained. A silhouette falls over the sleeping child. Adin picks him up and, holding him as if Heero were much younger, starts to carry him back to their apartment> 

_I'll take your part_

As Adin strides through the now-empty street, Heero stirs. Adin glances at Heero, who fixes his blue eyes on Adin for a long moment. Then he closes them again and rests his tiny head on Adin's shoulder, snuggling closer with a contented little yawn. Adin looks down on the sleeping child, then smiles and continues to walk> 

_When darkness comes_

Two years later: Heero, holding a pistol expertly in one hand, uses the other to vault over an airport barrier. The young to-be assassin looks behind him, at the security forces chasing the small black-clad figure> 

_And pain is all around_

A guard shoots, and the bullet grazes Heero's arm. The boy inadvertently hisses in pain> 

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

As he skids around a corner of the hallway, he bumps into someone. Heero looks up to see Adin, who motions for Heero to enter a doorway. As Heero disappears inside, Adin detonates a bomb that seals off the hallway from the pursuing guards> 

_I will lay me down_

He follows his charge into the room, which holds a hovercraft. Heero is waiting in the pilot's seat; Adin frowns a bit on seeing this, but hops into the passenger seat next to it. Heero begins to lift-off as soon as Adin comes in> 

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

As Heero expertly pilots the hovercraft towards their current safehouse, Adin produces a roll of white gauze and begins to bandage Heero's arm. When he's done, he slaps Heero playfully on the shoulder. Heero grins back> 

_I will lay me down_

Three months later: Heero runs along a street, hurrying to get to Adin. By the time he gets there, however, it's too late. Heero falls to his knees by Adin's side> 

_Sail on silvergirl,_

Adin smiles at his young ward, and manages to gasp out through the pain of his bullet wound, "All these years with you…they weren't…so bad…"> 

_Sail on by_

Heero rises to his feet. He regards Adin's limp form for a moment, and takes the detonator button the man dropped. He presses it, completing Adin's last mission, then walks away> 

_Your time has come to shine_

Five years later: Heero, dressed in his by-now-standard green tanktop, stands looking up at the newly completed Wing Zero. He walks closer and puts a hand on the gleaming metal> 

_All your dreams are on their way_

Two months later: a sleek white fighter aircraft is launched from a hidden port on L1 Colony, its trajectory heading towards Earth. In the fighter's cockpit a young boy braces himself for the war he has been born to fight> 

_See how they shine_

As the ship arrows through space towards Earth, Heero takes a moment to watch the blue planet gleaming beneath him> 

_If you need a friend_

The scene of Duo breaking Heero out of the hospital; as the two boys run through the corridors, Heero wonders what Adin would have done to break him out, if it were him instead of Duo there> 

_I'm sailing right behind_

He decides that Adin would probably do exactly the same thing…except he'd know how to get Heero out of the restraints> 

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

It is a bright, clear 'day' in the Colonies. Sixteen-year-old Heero, hands buried deep in the pockets of his blue jacket, stands in front of a white marble marker> 

_I will ease your mind_

He kneels down in front of it, eyes reading the letters engraved on the smooth white surface 

**Adin Lowe**

**AC 156- 188**

**Bright the duty, dark the call>**

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

He rises to his feet and after placing a single envelope in front of the marker, leaves> 

_I will ease your mind_

The envelope lies quietly on top of the grass growing around the marker, unaffected by the slight 'breezes' produced by the Colony's ventilation system. In simple black handwriting, the words To Adin stands out against the cream of the paper> 

* * *

  
**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**   
My country is going insane! The Philippines is so chaotic some people are proclaiming civil war. o.0;;   
The Edsa rally has grown. It is now 11:32 PM on the night of January 19, 2001, and the President's advisors and defense team have either resigned or fled the country. Rumors that Estrada himself has fled are rife. Edsa is so crowded some people fear the overpass above will fall. Malacanang Palace, the Presidential residence, has been put on Red Alert, and the military has defected.   
This has nothing to do with the fic, but as this seems as climatic as anything that happened in Endless Waltz, I don't see why I can't mention this.   
Oreta Ototo! Enrile Binili! >_ [ERAP RESIGN][1]!!   
And now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic.

**Ending note:**

Alright, I admit it. This is not the best effort you will see. But I tried, really I did. 

Wolfie: Enough with the 'pathetic' act. 

(cough) Anywaaaay… I hope this songfic makes more sense to you, the readers, then I am dreading. 

Some notes I want to make: 

· The inscription on Adin's tombstone comes from a gorgeous R.5 fanfic I read called Waters Under Earth, by Alan Harnum. It seemed to fit Adin…you know, being an assassin is a 'dark calling' but he was trying to keep honor-like how he didn't like assassinating Heero Yuy (the president) 

· I am not a Duo-basher. That line was supposed to show that no matter what happens, Heero holds his mentor in high regard. 

· And I guess…that's it. Hope you enjoyed! =)   
  


   [1]: http://www.fortunecity.com/rivendell/magician/1032/erapresign.htm



End file.
